superemo
by the gray princes
Summary: molly se volvio loca y hace que ginny intente suicidarse, harry aun la ama. hermione de novia, ron llora..... pequeños spoilers del 7 nada relevante


**A**claracion: los personajes que aqui aparecen no son mios, si lo fuesen me habia introducido en ella y fuese la señora potter, solo los utilizo para divertirme y matar el tiempo. 

**EMO**ciones

este fic contiene **spoiler** del **7**° libro! **os avise**!

* * *

И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И

**L**a guerra al fin habia terminado, los funerales fueron aunque tistes se sentia la paz en el ambiente, habian lagrimas de tristeza mezcladas con lagrimas de felicidad, todos aquellos valiente que perdieron la vida en la batalla habiendo sido enterrados en Hogwarts.

La escuela estaba destruida, pero segun hermione esta tenia un hechizo el cual se reconstruye a si misma, con ayuda de la nueva directora, minerva mcgonagal.

habian pasado ya 3 dias desde que partieran del colegio, harry por insistencia de la señora weasley se quedo en la madriguera, no se habia dado cuenta, pero tenia herida de poca gravedad por todo su cuerpo, quemaduras por el oro de Gringotts y muchas otras, sin mencionar el cansancio que tenМan los tres. Pasaron dos dias corridos durmiendo y el primero en despertar por asombro de todos fue ron, el cual habia dicho que moria de hambre.

Las cosas en la madriguera no eran las mejores, con la muerte de fred se sentia que la casa ya no tenia ese ambiente calido que tanto le gustaba a harry.

Despues de una semana donde los chicos sanaron totalmente y retomaron fuerzas hermione fue en busca de sus padres, ron la acompaño, aunque sentia muchisimo la muerte de su hermano estar enserado en la madriguera no era el mejor remedio

Por otra parte harry habia decidido vivir en Grimmauld Place durante un tiempo, hasta sentirse con fuerzas para retomar el rumbo de su destino.

Ginny habia sido la que mas duro parecia haberle pegado la muerte de fred, no salia de su habitacion, se vestia de negro unicamente y vivia saltandose las comidas.

Su padre se estaba preocupando realmente, veia a su hija que poco a poco se estaba dejando morir. Harry aun no habia hablado con ella, no le parecia el momento oportuno, ni la veia con Аnimos para tener ningun tipo de relacion amorosa con radien.

pero al parecer el señor weasley, bill y charley les preocupaba un poco mas la actitud de su madre, ya no les gritaba a ninguno, solo le hablaba a ginny y para hacerla sentir peor, por loco que se escuche era asi, lo que hacia que la chica se decayera mas y mas

Ron y hermione volvieron a los tres dias, el pelirrojo se veia con mejor cara, aunque aun se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos, sonreia de ves en cuando y habia vuelto su voraz apetito, lo que era una buena señal, harry les propuso que viviesen con el en la antigua casa de sirius, hermione acepto encantada, sus padres habian vuelto y ya la recordaban a la perfeccion. En cambio ron decidio que debia pasar mas tiempo con su familia, que debia apoyarlos.

Con (el elfo feo) harry y hermione no pasaban trabajo, el les cocinaba, ordenaba, lavaba, limpiaba y demАs tareas domesticas.

Una mañana hermione llego con una revista de mueves para enseñarsela la harry.

-creo que es tiempo que cambiemos este lugar harry, por muy reliquias y de mas que puedan ser los objetos y muebles de esta casa estan rotos, viejos y pasados de moda, vamos a remodelar-le decia emocionada hermione

-si, yo tmb le habia pensado, pero no se, queria que ron nos acompañase y si se podia tmb ginny, pero como estan las cosas...-le respondio harry algo apagado

-aun la quieres?-le pregunto de repente la castaña

-mas que a mi vida, no me haba dado cuenta de cuan importante es esa pelirroja para mi- le contesto mientras con una sonrisa se perdia en sus recuerdos

-y porque no estas junto a ella apoyandola e intentando que vuelva a ser la de antes?-

-por la misma razon que tu no lo haces con ron, por que el dolor que sienten por fred lo se cura fАcilmente y deben mantenerse como familia, si por alguna razon ellos no estuviesen alli, todos juntos dandose apoyo supongo que el dolor seria mayor. no lo se hermione, simplemente creo que no es el momento, esa es una conversacion muy larga y complicada para estos momentos- e respondio

- creo que...-pero antes de que pudiese terminar el sonido de la chimenea les anuncio que llegaba alguien, se levantaron rapidamente a ver de quien se trataba y quedaron asombrados de lo que vieron

И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°И°

* * *

bueno, hasta aki el primer capi. les gusto? lo continuo o me dedico a otra cosa? 

todos los comentarios seran bienvenidos, solo deben de darle click al boton morado que dice "go"

prometo responder los review que me manden D

bye


End file.
